It is often desirable in the construction of chandeliers to position strings or chains of crystal ornaments between two attachment locations on the chandelier frame. In many instances, the attachment locations are oriented so that the s ornament string or chain extends transversely to the direction of gravity. If there is slack in the string as it is suspended between attachment locations, the string sags or droops, generating a potentially-undesirable curvature or misalignment in the ornament arrangement. Simply extending the distance between frame members until all strings are tensioned can cause the already-tensioned strings to break. By "chain" or "string" of ornaments it is contemplated a group of chandelier ornaments, such a cut crystals, that are joined by links. For the purpose of this description, however, a "chain" or "string" can also include a single ornament held between a pair of frame members by, for example, links.
A prior art technique for removing slack in ornament strings involves the connection of an individual spring between one of the attachment locations and the string. The string is, generally, shorter than the straight-line distance between the two attachment locations, creating a gap. The stretched spring spans the gap and exerts a tension force on the string relative to the other attachment location. U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,460 to Arnold Schonbek, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, discloses an arrangement in which such individual springs are positioned between an ornament chain and a frame member.
The use of springs at the end of ornament strings enables each of the strings in a group to be tensioned in a relatively-straight alignment between two attachment locations on a chandelier frame. Springs automatically accommodate variations in distance between attachment locations, since the springs stretch, within predetermined limits, while maintaining a continuous tension force.
However, the additional step of attaching individual springs between the frame and each string adds further complication to the building process and entails a greater investment in time and labor to construct a chandelier. As the number of ornaments on a given chandelier frame increase, the additional labor involved also increases proportionally.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for tensioning chandelier ornament strings or chains that does not entail the use of discrete springs at each attachment location. Stretchable ornament strings according to this invention should be easily placed into tension, easy to manufacture and applicable to a wide-range of chandelier shapes and styles. It is further desirable that stretchable ornament chandelier strings or chains according to this invention be easy to attach and detach to allow rapid assembly and maintenance of the chandelier. Manufacture of spring assemblies according to this example should be easily accomplished by automated processes.